batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Memorial
This is a memorial for those who have contributed to the Batman Universe ever since his debut in 1939, but have sadly passed away. We will not forget them or their work. Black Widow.jpg|Tallulah Bankhead (1902-1968) as Black Widow (''Batman'' 1960s series) Blake1.jpg|Madge Blake (1899-1969) as Aunt Harriet Cooper (Batman 1960s series and movie) Batman_'66_-_Michael_Rennie_as_The_Sandman.jpg|Michael Rennie (1909-1971) as The Sandman (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - George Sanders as Mr. Freeze 2.jpg|George Sanders (1906-1972) as Mr. Freeze (Batman 1960s series) Kato_(Bruce_Lee).png|Bruce Lee (1940-1973) as Kato (Batman/Green Hornet two episode crossover) Bill Finger.jpg|Bill Finger (1914-1974), Batman's co-creator Batman '66 - Chief O'Hara 2.jpg|Stafford Repp (1918-1974) as Chief Clancy O'Hara (Batman 1960s series and movie) Howie_Horwitz.jpg|Howie Horwitz (1922-1976), producer of the Batman 1960s series Batman '66 - King Tut.jpg|Victor Buono (1938-1982) as King Tut (Batman 1960s series) Clock King.jpg|Walter Slezak (1902-1983) as The Clock King (Batman 1960s series) Marsha.jpg|Carolyn Jones (1930-1983) as Marsha, Queen of Diamonds (Batman 1960s series) Lola Lasange.png|Ethel Merman (1908-1984) as Lola Lasagne (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Neil Hamilton as Gordon 2.jpg|Neil Hamilton (1899-1984) as Commissioner James Gordon (Batman 1960s series and movie) Anne Baxter.jpg|Anne Baxter (1923-1985) as Zelda the Great and Olga, Queen of Cossacks (Batman 1960s series) FreezeOtto.jpg|Otto Preminger (1905-1986) as Mr. Freeze (Batman 1960s series) Batman_'66_-_Rudy_Vallée_as_Lorf_Ffogg.jpg|Rudy Vallée (1901-1986) as Lord Marmaduke Ffogg (Batman 1960s series) Colonel Gumm.png|Roger C. Carmel (1932-1986) as Colonel Gumm (Batman 1960s series) Batman_'66_-_Liberace_as_Chandell.jpg|Liberace (1919-1987) as Chandell (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Alan Napier (1903-1988) as Alfred Pennyworth (Batman 1960s series and movie) Puzzler 2.jpg|Maurice Evans (1901-1989) as The Puzzler (Batman 1960s series) Warren Skaaren.jpg|Warren Skaaren (1946-1990), writer of Batman William_Dozier.jpg|William Dozier (1908-1991), creator, executive producer and narrator of the Batman 1960s series and movie Fursts.jpg|Anton Furst (1944-1991), production designer of Batman Egghead.jpg|Vincent Price (1911-1993) as Egghead (Batman 1960s series) The Joker (Cesar Romero).jpg|Cesar Romero (1907-1994) as The Joker (Batman 1960s series and movie) Batman_'66_-_David_Wayne_as_The_Mad_Hatter.jpg|David Wayne (1914-1995) as The Mad Hatter (Batman 1960s series) Batman_'66_-_Ida_Lupino_as_Cassandra_Spellcraft.jpg|Ida Lupino (1918-1995) as Dr. Cassandra Spellcraft (Batman 1960s series) BaneJS.jpg|Jeep Swenson (1957-1997) as Bane (Batman & Robin) Burgess penguin.jpg|Burgess Meredith (1907-1997) as The Penguin (Batman 1960s series and movie) Batman '66 - Roddy McDowall.jpg|Roddy McDowall (1928-1998) as The Bookworm (Batman 1960s series) and The Mad Hatter (Batman: The Animated Series) Bob Kane in 1992.jpg|Bob Kane (1915-1998), Batman's creator 09.jpg|Mary Kay Bergman (1961-1999) as Barbara Gordon (Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero) Dick Sprang.jpg|Dick Sprang (1915-2000), The Riddler's co-creator Batman_'66_-_Milton_Berle_as_Louie_the_Lilac.jpeg|Milton Berle (1908-2002) as Louie the Lilac (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Art Carney as The Archer.jpg|Art Carney (1918-2003) as The Archer (Batman 1960s series) BTASThorne.jpg|John Vernon (1932-2005) as Rupert Thorne (Batman: The Animated Series) FrankGorshin.jpg|Frank Gorshin (1933-2005) as The Riddler (Batman 1960s series and movie) and the voice of Hugo Strange (The Batman) Batman 1989 - Eckhardt 3.jpg|William Hootkins (1948-2005) as Lt. Max Eckhardt in Batman (1989) Batman Returns - Vincent Schiavelli.jpg|Vincent Schiavelli (1948-2005) as The Organ Grinder (Batman Returns) and Zatara (Batman: The Animated Series) Ma Parker.jpg|Shelley Winters (1920-2006) as Ma Parker (Batman 1960s series) Batman 1989 - Grissom (infobox).jpg|Jack Palance (1919-2006) as Carl Grissom in Batman (1989) Shirley Walker.jpg|Shirley Walker (1945-2006), conductor of the Batman score and composer of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Marshall Rogers by Tom Oberlin.jpg|Marshall Rogers (1950-2007), comic book artist conway_wickliffe.jpg|Conway Wickliffe (1967-2008), veteran stunt technician (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight) Jokerstudio28.jpg|Heath Ledger (1979-2008) as The Joker (The Dark Night) Batman '66 - Van Johnson as The Minstrel.jpg|Van Johnson (1916-2008) as The Minstrel (Batman 1960s series) Batman '66 - Eartha Kitt as Catwoman 2.jpg|Eartha Kitt (1927-2008) as Catwoman (Batman 1960s series) Gordon in Batman Returns.jpg|Pat Hingle (1924-2009) as Commissioner James Gordon (Burton/Schumacher Films) Batman TAS - Michael Pataki.jpg|Michael Pataki (1938-2010), the voice of The Sewer King (Batman: The Animated Series) Gough as Alfred.jpg|Michael Gough (1916-2011) as Alfred Pennyworth (Burton/Schumacher Films) Lew_Schwartz_2.jpg|Lew Schwartz (1926-2011), co-creator of Deadshot and Killer Moth Batman '66 - Cliff Robertson as Shame.jpg|Cliff Robertson (1923-2011) as Shame (Batman 1960s series) Jerry Robinson.jpg|Jerry Robinson (1922-2011), co creator of Robin and creator of The Joker Sheldon Moldoff 2.jpg|Sheldon Moldoff (1920-2012), Silver Age Artist, co-creator of Mr. Freeze and creator of Poison Ivy Batman '66 - Malachi Throne.jpg|Malachi Throne (1928-2013) as False Face (Batman 1960s series), The Judge (The New Batman Adventures) and Fingers (Batman Beyond) Michael Ansara.jpg|Michael Ansara (1922-2013), the voice of Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Animated Series) Henry Polic II.jpg|Henry Polic II (1945-2013), the voice of Scarecrow (Batman: The Animated Series) Lorenzo_Semple_Jr..jpg|Lorenzo Semple Jr. (1923-2014), writer and developer of the Batman 1960s series and movie Batman TAS - Efrem Zimbalist Jr..jpg|Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. (1918-2014), the voice of Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: The Animated Series) Freddy the Fence.jpg|Jacques Bergerac (1927-2014) as Freddy "Touche" the Fence (Batman 1960s series) Freeze.jpg|Eli Wallach (1915-2014) as Mr. Freeze (Batman 1960s series) Batman TAS - Bob Hastings.jpg|Bob Hastings (1925-2014) the voice of James Gordon (Batman: The Animated Series) Pussycat_Lesley_Gore.jpg|Lesley Gore (1946-2015) as Pussycat (Batman 1960s series) Batgirl-Yvonne 2.jpg|Yvonne Craig (1937-2015) as Batgirl (Batman 1960s series) Prince.jpg|Prince (1958-2016), writer and performer of the Batman movie songs VanWilliams.jpg|Van Williams (1934-2016) as Britt Reid/The Green Hornet (Batman/Green Hornet two episode crossover) Minerva.jpg|Zsa Zsa Gabor (1917-2016) as Minerva (Batman 1960s series) Adamwest2016.jpg|Adam West (1928-2017) as Batman (Batman 1960s series) Category:Gallery